


Popcorn

by Duncecapdummy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duncecapdummy/pseuds/Duncecapdummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popcorn Smoothies are delicious (Dummy needs a timeout)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

Tony turned away from the counter, the microwave humming behind him. He leaned against the counter as he looked across the workshop. He could see Steve's head, silhouetted against the screen in front of him, flipping through some of Tony's movie stash. Tony smiled and pushed off the counter, walking over to him. He stopped behind the couch and put his hands on Steve's shoulders, rubbing gently, putting his chin on Steve's head. 

The movie list stopped scrolling, and Steve tilted his head up slightly. "Hey you." 

Tony chuckled "hey. Choose yet?"

"I can't decide if I want Wall-E or the Lion King," Steve said, turning back to the list. 

Tony groaned and slipped away from him, walking around the couch to plop down next to Cap. "Really? More disney movies. Seriously, Capsicle, we need to broaden your view"

"I've seen a ton of other movies, Tony. I just like the Disney ones" Steve pulled his arm up around the smaller man's shoulders, leaning towards him slightly. 

"They're childish!"

"As If Ferris Bueler's Day off isn't childish?" Steve raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. 

Tony sat straight up to look at him. "That is quality film right there! Many lessons can be learned from ferris! Got out of a few meetings myself using all that he taught me."

Steve laughed out loud. "Right, and Disney isn't 'quality'," he said, shaking his head. 

"I just don't enjoy kids movies." Tony shrugged and leaned back again. He felt the cushion move as Steve sighed. 

"I don't know.... It's just I saw Snow White when it came out, and getting to watch these movies just reminds me of before all this. It was all hand-drawn back then. I mean the animation now is great. It's so fluid and smooth but.... Just that classic work. It took 26 frames a second.... That's over 140,000 frames in the movie. Each hand drawn and strewn together. And I look at just one of my sketches and its not even close to the quality." He smiled down at the remote resting on his leg. The microwave beeped behind them. 

"It's just .... Being able to see how the movies evolved... It's really amazing to see how the art has changed but the quality hasn't."

Tony sat quietly as Steve talked, listening to everything. He nodded when he was finished and looked up. "You realize it's still a talking robot right?"

"Don't you have a talking robot, Tony?" 

Tony blinked and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by the sound of a blender whirring behind them. He turned around just in time to see dummy dump the entire bowl of popcorn upside down into the blender. He sat straight up. "Dummy, no!" But it was too late, and the pieces fell all over the counter and floor. Dummy looked up with seeming pride and tony just hid his face in Steve's shoulder. 

"Be glad that one doesn't talk...." He groaned out. Steve just chuckled and put his arm back around tony.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at posting ANY writing on this site. Though I wrote this a few months ago, its still the only fic I've ever written. Comments and help are more than appreciated!!


End file.
